<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's In A Desired Name by Tezca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633945">What's In A Desired Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca'>Tezca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Gen, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley, Human Gabriel (Good Omens), M/M, Trans Aziraphale (Good Omens), Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a stay across the pond for a family reunion, Aziraphale and Crowley lay in bed and chat. The former divulge some private information.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gather Ye Sinners Summer Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's In A Desired Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KingofRats">KingofRats</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the Gather All Ye Sinners server event. I have to thank Waldos for looking over it! It was fun writing it!</p><p>Also the names I picked for Aziraphale's old name, and Gabe's first name I took from a couple of old timey legnedary country singers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I still can’t believe you guys have a bloody swing next to a cemetery,” Crowley commented with a light laugh as he wrapped his arms around Aziraphale tighter. The latter snuggled closer to him as they laid peacefully under the covers, not quite ready to go to sleep yet.</p><p>Earlier in the day Aziraphale had explained that the swing had been there since the early 1900s. It was, truth be told, just another different facet to Aziraphale’s life pre-Crowley. Another was that Aziraphale had ended up watching Gabriel when he was 24 and Gabriel had been 12. </p><p>(And there wasn’t anything too zany that happened with how Aziraphale and Crowley met by the way. Aziraphale had put his college aspirations on hold until Gabriel had graduated. Then it was just a simple case of both of them deciding to live in England after they went abroad for college.)</p><p>Aziraphale laughed, “Well it's certainly an interesting place for it despite the morbid aspect of it,” He snuggled up against Crowley, his head resting against his chest, “You know I used to practice my school presentations right in front of the old family plot. As if they were my audience and listening to me extol the magnificence of Hamlet or Oscar Wilde.”</p><p>Crowley lightly chuckled as he thought for a moment, the loose strands of his red hair falling lazily down his forehead onto the pillow. “Not a bad way to practice. Could think of worse ways,” He commented before he erupted into a warm smile.</p><p>“It certainly did help a lot dear. Gabriel had done it too in high school, although he seemed much more of a natural at speaking already. More confidence upfront then me.”</p><p>Crowley teased with a mock look of disbelief on his face, “Really? The same guy that thought a thick old cook book was pornography?”</p><p>Aziraphale chuckled, “Well to be fair, we were a little sheltered than most. We were both homeschooled after all,” He paused for a second as the twilight outside nearly transitioned into a night dotted by millions of little stars in the cloudless summer day.</p><p>A soft breeze wafted through the room from the half opened window. Azirapahle continued, “We were a Christian family and our parents didn’t want us to be exposed to anything they deemed immoral and sinful.”</p><p>“So anything fun pretty much,” Crowley deadpanned and Aziraphale let out a mildly sharp laugh. He softly nodded and stared loving into Crowley’s warm amber eyes. His boyfriend of two years and counting was just so beautiful and it was impossible not to get lost in his eyes. To anyone else, it was just like any other eyes, but to him they might as well hold the secrets to life and the universe.</p><p>“Yes,” Aziraphale loosely wrapped his arm around Crowley's bare chest, “My parents would’ve homeschooled Gabriel through highschool as well but...err, as you know, our mother went back home to England for a family visit and just...simply never came back.” </p><p>Even with the knowledge that Azirapahle had told him the story already, Crowley still got a pang of pity and sadness. He didn’t have to ask any further on that, apparently last they heard she was still alive, but unfortunately didn’t seem to want to be in contact. It had crushed the both of them that their mother turned out to be much of a deadbeat parent as their father was. </p><p>With that said, that doesn’t mean the brothers didn’t know the extended family members, oh not at all. It was quite the opposite in fact, and this actually leads to the reason why Aziraphale and Crowley - and Gabriel - were across the pond. They were at a family reunion hosted by one of the brothers' cousins.  </p><p>Crowley kissed him on the side of his forehead before he rested his face in the mess that was Azirapahle’s short curly hair. Aziraphale finished, “So I ended up homeschooling Gabe for the last half of 8th grade then he went to the public high school.”</p><p>“I was never homeschooled, don’t think my parents would do a bang up job really,” Crowley commented with a light chuckle. Aziraphale reciprocated the laugh before they fell into an easy silence. It would be a few more days still in America before they and Gabriel head back to England, “I’ll admit, from what you told me of your family, this family reunion of yours seems to be going more smoothly than I expected,” Crowley said, voice light and casual.</p><p>Aziraphale agreed, “Same really. Probably helped that one of our aunts decided not to come this year.”</p><p>“Oh, well shoot would’ve been fun to watch Gabriel go off on her again,” Crowley lightly joked with a smile. In truth, while it was entertaining to hear Gabriel’s diplomatic version of cussing her out, it no doubt left him offended on the brothers behalf. </p><p>Why can’t their aunt just bloody understand that they want to be called by their desired name?</p><p>Aziraphale laughed out loud and for a few seconds before it fizzled down. Crowley smiled as he couldn’t help but giggle along. He may have never met the women but he was there a couple or so times when Gabriel had received a long distance call from her. And one of those times it looked like Gabriel was about to summon the same sort of divine power as his angelic namesake and break his phone into a million pieces.</p><p>“I just don’t know how she still doesn’t get that you’re not beholden to your given first name. It’s as if she thinks it's a felony to not want to be called by whatever your birth name is.” Aziraphale lamented, a noticeable mild surge of renewed annoyance as he gave an exasperated sign.</p><p>Crowley rubbed his back in smooth, gentle circles, “I don’t blame him, he looks more like a Gabriel then a Hank if you ask me,” A pause, “How’d your parents came up with that name anyways?” Crowley asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>“My dad’s side of the family is into country music and both were devout Christians. Mom wanted to name any kids after angels and my dad wanted to give us names of country legends. Gabriel was named after Hank Williams so his full name is Hank Gabriel Fell and I was given….well err its my deadname now but...”</p><p>Crowley took the intermediary pause to reassure him, he sounded perhaps a bit more awkward than he meant too, “Oh uhh, you don’t have to feel obligated to tell me that angel. It’s a deadname for a reason.”</p><p>“Yes, but it’s fine, I’m the one telling you after all and it is my choice,” Aziraphale pointed out. He always thought it was sweet that Crowley sincerely wanted this identity thing to be his choice. That kind of respect was still sometimes hard to come by unfortunately, “Besides I think you would get a bit of a kick out of it.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Doesn’t fit me at all really,” Aziraphale explained with an awkward chuckle before he let out a casual exhale, “Mine was Maybelle, Aziraphale was my middle name.”</p><p>Crowley thought for a second, “Hmm, yeah Aziraphale suits you more,” He let out a light laugh, guess Aziraphale was right there was a bit of a kick  May I ask where your birth name came from?”</p><p>“Certainly my dear. It’s the name of a member of the first family of country music.”</p><p>“Ah I see,” Crowley said half sleepily, his full bare skin going up against Aziraphale’s equally naked skin. The warmth radiated off of Aziraphale like the cozyness of a fireplace and warm cocoa, “What does Aziraphale mean?”</p><p>“Well that I’m not quite sure, but I believe it means ‘Light of Raphael’,” Aziraphale smiled sweetly then looked a little apologetic, “I would say that meaning fits in so many ways now but your name is not exactly Raphael.”</p><p>Crowley laughed lightly then kissed him on the lips, “Maybe not but you’re still the light of my life regardless.” </p><p>Aziraphale smiled and gave Crowley a kiss of his own before he continued to share, “Incidentally the nickname I was given for Aziraphale happened to be the same name of another member of the Carter family.”</p><p>“So Ezra was…” His voice trailed off but Aziraphale seemed to pick up on the unspoken question and verbalized the confirmation.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>Crowley made a short brief laugh that fizzled out in a series of giggles, “Boy talk about a coincidence.”</p><p>Aziraphale giggled all the same, “Indeed.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>